Four Times When I Wanted To Said I Love You
by ferineee
Summary: Sehun hanya ingin berkata kalau dia mencintai Jongin. / HUNKAI's fanfic [Sehun/Kai] / this is for HUNKAI IN LUV PROJECT


**4 Times When I Wanted To Said I Love You**

* * *

a/n for Hunkai in Luv project.. and uhh warning for a bit angst, i guess

* * *

 _One_

Diusianya yang baru delapan tahun, Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti akan yang namanya cinta.

Kakak perempuannya bilang kalau cinta itu adalah perasaan disaat kita benar-benar menyaangi seseorang. Sehun menganggukkan kepala seolah mengerti. Dia berkata pada kakaknya, "Berarti aku mencintai Jongin?"

Kakaknya menggeleng pelan dengan tawa tertahan. "Kau tidak bisa mencintai Jongin, Idiot."

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Bocah laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya berusaha menebak-nebak alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa mencintai Jongin. Padahal, dia sangat menyaangi bocah yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Kakak perempuannya tersenyum simpul seraya mengacak rambut adiknya. "Kau tidak bisa mencintai Jongin karena dia seorang laki-laki sepertimu." jelas kakaknya. Namun, Sehun masih tidak mengerti.

"Mengapa?"

Perempuan yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu terdiam cukup lama, mencari alasan yang tepat agar adiknya itu berhenti bertanya. "Karena itu salah! Kau seharusnya mencintai seorang perempuan. Bukan, seorang laki-laki yang sama sepertimu. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi."

Setelah itu, kakak perempuannya pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun yang sejujurnya masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan kakaknya memilih untuk tetap mencintai Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi. Sekitar pukul lima sore, Jongin dan ibunya yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan keluarga Oh datang berkunjung. Jongin langsung berlari menuju kamar Sehun dengan wajah berseri. Bocah laki-laki itu tidak sabar menunjukkan mainan barunya kepada sahabatnya itu.

Sehun yang sedang tidur di atas kasur tampak tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Jongin mengendap-endap mendekati sahabatnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Dia berdiri di samping kasur Sehun lalu berteriak, "BOO!"

Alhasil, Sehun melonjak bangun dengan raut muka terkejut. Bocah itu segera menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati Jongin sedang tertawa keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Sehun yang awalnya ingin memukul bocah itu dengan gulingnya, malah terdiam memperhatikan tawa serta wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Jika, kita mencintai seseorang. Maka, kita akan bahagia ketika melihatnya bahagia. Jongin masih menertawainya seolah apa yang terjadi barusan adalah hal terlucu yang pernah dilihatnya. Perlahan, tanpa Sehun sadari, seulas senyum merekah hadir di sudut bibirnya.

Begitu tawa Jongin mereda, Sehun nyaris mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' kepada bocah itu. Ia berpikir kalau Jongin perlu mengetahui perasaannya. Terlepas dari larangan yang kakaknya berikan, ia hanya ingin mencintai Jongin seperti orang-orang lainnya. Namun, Sehun tersadar bahwa mungkin ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan kata cinta. Ia yakin kalau Jongin juga belum mengerti apa itu cinta, seperti dirinya.

"Hei, Sehun, kau tidak marah, kan?" Jongin merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan duduk di sampingnya. Sejenak, Sehun hanya menatapnya.

 _Tetapi, meski ia masih tidak begitu mengerti akan yang namanya cinta. Ia tetap yakin kalau apa yang dirasakannya pada Jongin sekarang adalah perasaan itu – cinta._

Jongin yang tampak merasa bersalah, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tidak berani menatap Sehun, yang masih terdiam memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun berteriak keras membuat bocah itu terjatuh di atas kasur saking kagetnya. Kali ini, giliran Sehun lah yang tertawa layaknya tidak ada hari esok.

.

.

 _Two_

Pacar pertama Sehun bernama Jung Soojung.

Gadis itu bisa dibilang gadis idaman yang selama ini dirinya impikan. Berbeda dari gadis lain seusianya, Soojung tidak tertarik dengan make-up atau hal-hal yang selalu dia bilang _girls stuff_. Gadis itu lebih memilih mengoleksi komik Marvel atau DC serta semalaman membicarakan The Avangers daripada gossip selebritis yang sedang hangat. Mungkin, itulah yang membuat Sehun berpikir Soojung lah orang yang tepat untuk dirinya.

Ini adalah tahun kedua Sehun duduk di bangku SMP. Sedangkan, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir Jongin. Mereka masih bersahabat sampai sekarang. Meskipun, mereka tumbuh menjadi dua pribadi yang berlawanan. Sehun dengan ego-nya yang tinggi serta Jongin dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Mereka tetap menjadi Sehun dan Jongin yang sama – yang daridulu main mobil-mobilan bersama dan selalu merindukan satu sama lain jika mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersama.

"Dude, hari ini kita jadi marathon Fast & Furious bersama, kan?" Jongin menopang dagunya pada rangka bawah jendela. Binaran yang terpancar dari matanya menunjukkan sebuah harapan yang harus terpaksa dipupuskan oleh penolakan Sehun.

"Maaf. Hari ini, Soojung akan marathon film Marvel bersamaku." jawab Sehun. Berpura-pura memandang jam di dinding hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kecewa Jongin.

"Oh," hanya itu balasan Jongin. Sebelum, akhirnya dia menurunkan kaca jendela.

Lampu di kamar Jongin padam. Horden menutup kaca jendelanya, sehingga Sehun tidak tahu apa yang Jongin lakukan di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi melangkah masuk mendekatinya. Orangtua Sehun tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka. Sehun selalu berdalih kalau Soojung adalah sahabatnya setiap ibunya bertanya mengapa mereka begitu dekat.

"Aku membawa banyak film hari ini!" pekik Soojung, tampak tidak sabar untuk menonton film yang dibawanya semalaman ini.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia membiarkan Soojung memilih film yang akan mereka tonton malam ini. Jika, ia boleh jujur, dia cukup menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Soojung. Gadis itu nyaris mendekati definisi sempurna bagi Sehun. Namun, ada sesuatu di dalam diri gadis itu yang tidak bisa membuatnya menggantikan posisi Jongin, entah di dalam hati atau hidupnya.

Soojung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Mata gadis itu tampak bersinar terang sekalipun lampu di dalam ruangan telah redup. Sehun mencium puncak kepalanya merasa sangat beruntung dapat memiliki kekasih seperti Soojung, namun ia juga merasa semua ini tidak adil bagi Soojung. Gadis itu pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebihbaik darinya. Seseorang yang hanya memikirkan gadis itu disaat mereka bersama. Seseorang yang tidak membagi hati serta hidupnya untuk orang lain, selain gadis itu.

Beberapa jam berlalu begitu cepat, Soojung mencium pipinya sebelum gadis itu berpamitan untuk pulang. Sehun tidak mengantar Soojung sampai depan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu memiliki hal lain yang harus dilakukannya setelah Soojung pergi. Sehun melempar beberapa batu kerikil, yang entah mengapa bisa ada di bawah kasurnya, mengenai jendela kamar Jongin. Cukup lima detik Sehun menunggu, Jongin langsung membuka jendela kamarnya dengan raut muka jengkel.

Sebelum, Jongin sempat memiliki waktu untuk memaki dirinya. Ia langsung mendahului pemuda itu dan berkata, "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan sekarang."

Jongin balas menatapnya seolah pemuda itu gila. "Jam 11 malam? Kau serius?"

Sehun menarik cengiran khas miliknya lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tunggu kau di depan rumahmu sekarang juga."

Lagi-lagi, Sehun berhasil mendahului Jongin. Pemuda itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga, menghiraukan kakaknya yang entah sedang apa, dan bergegas menuju garasinya yang berada di samping rumah. Dia mengeluarkan sepedanya dengan senyuman lebar. Seperti dugaannya, Jongin sudah menunggu dirinya di depan rumah dengan kaos hitam serta celana pendek sepaha. Rambut pemuda itu berantakan serta wajahnya tampak kusut.

Sehun duduk di sadel sepeda dengan kaki yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera mengayuh sepeda. "Naik." perintahnya pada Jongin.

Jongin memutar matanya, tapi menuruti perintah Sehun. Pemuda itu menaruh kakinya pada bagian sepeda yang sengaja dibuat agar seseorang dapat berdiri di sana. Jongin berpegangan erat pada bahu Sehun. Ketika, Sehun mengayuh sepedanya. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman merekah pada bibir Jongin. Kayuhan Sehun semakin mencepat mengelilingi daerah sekitar komplek mereka. Jongin berteriak keras lalu tertawa. Angin malam yang mengenai wajahnya membuat Jongin merasa.. bebas.

Pemuda itu membentangkan tangannya dengan mata terpejam. Ia mencoba menggapai angin yang bertiup melawan dirinya. Sehun yang beberapa kali mendongkkan kepala untuk melihatnya, ikut mengulum sebuah senyum.

Di sekitar daerah komplek mereka, terdapat suatu lapangan olahraga dan juga taman yang tidak begitu besar. Sehun menghentikan sepedanya di dekat sebuah pohon. Jongin meloncat turun lalu berlari menuju lapangan. Pemuda itu kembali berteriak heboh membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

"Coba kita bawa bola!" teriak Jongin dari ujung lapangan.

Sehun mengambil setiap langkah, mendekat padanya, dengan senyum lebar. Ia merasa bahagia setiap melihat Jongin tersenyum, tertawa dan terlihat seperti ini. Sehun sudah mengerti sekarang mengapa ia tidak bisa mencintai Jongin seperti ia mencintai Soojung kelak.

Alasan pertama yang membuatnya tidak bisa mencintai Jongin adalah, Kim Jongin bukan seorang perempuan. Dia bukan Soojung yang mempunyai rambut panjang, kulit halus serta suara yang terdengar lembut ditelinganya.

Namun, itu tidak membuatnya berhenti mencintai Jongin. Berhenti memikirkannya, berhenti merasa sedih setiap melihat wajah kecewanya, berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, berhenti mencintainya disaat dia seharusnya belajar mencintai Soojung.

Sehun ingin berteriak kalau dia mencintai Jongin. Memberitahu pemuda itu kalau tidak ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikannya untuk saat ini. Sehun menggigit bibir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin, ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin, Jongin masih belum mengerti apa itu yang namanya cinta. Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin yang entah sedang apa di seberang sana.

Dia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sahabatnya itu. Menarik Jongin agar lebih mendekat padanya. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan untuk beberapa saat, hanya terdiam menatap mata Sehun. Hingga, akhirnya pemuda itu menarik sebuah senyum untuknya. Dan perasaan aneh yang berputar di dalam perutnya serta detakan jantungnya yang semakin mencepat, dia membalas senyuman Jongin.

.

.

 _Three_

Beberapa bulan, setelah Sehun resmi menjadi siswa tahun terakhir dan Jongin menjadi siswa SMA. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengannya Soojung. Mereka putus secara baik-baik. Sehun dan Soojung masih tetap berteman serta beberapa kali menonton film Marvel atau DC terbaru bersama. Semuanya berjalan lancar bagi mereka berdua.

Namun, tidak bagi Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun yang sibuk dengan persiapan ujiannya serta Jongin yang sibuk dengan sekolah barunya. Jarang sekali memiliki waktu untuk bersama. Jongin mulai lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman barunya. Dan Sehun mencoba menghiraukannya dengan menyibukkan diri dengan belajar. Hingga, suatu malam, Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya melihat Jongin sedang mencumbu panas seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang. Gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih tua serta berpengalaman daripada Jongin.

Mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. Sehun berusaha menarik senyum untuknya seolah dia baik-baik saja. Sementara, Jongin mendorong gadis itu ke atas kasurnya. Lalu, menutup horden kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Matanya masih menutup lurus pada horden kamar Jongin yang sesekali tertiup angin.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan patah hati. Dan dia membencinya.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun bangun dengan mata bengkak. Ia tidak menangisi Jongin. Ia tidak menangisi rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya. Ia tidak menangisi siapapun. Itulah dalihnya. Ketika, Sehun mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasinya. Ia melihat Jongin melangkah menuruni tangga rumahnya, tersenyum lebar pada seorang pemuda yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. Jongin memang tidak melihat Sehun. Namun, Sehun selalu melihatnya.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu, mobil sedan itu beranjak pergi dari depan rumah Jongin. Menyisakan asap hitam serta Sehun yang masih berdiri memperhatikan mobil tersebut.

Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi seperti seorang asing yang semakin menjauh tanpa diri mereka sadari. Jongin yang awalnya tinggal di seberang rumah Sehun. Terasa tinggal jauh entah dimana sekarang. Sehun merasa seperti tidak bisa menggapainya lagi. Setiap malam, Sehun menyempatkan dirinya untuk membuat lagu yang merupakan tugas seni terakhirnya. Dia duduk membelakangi jendela kamarnya dengan sebuah gitar di dalam dekapannya.

Suaranya memang terdengar biasa saja. Namun, setiap ia membawakan lagu yang diciptakannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang bahkan mampu membuat beberapa teman satu seninya termangu kagum. "Hei," seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Sehun berbalik menghadap ke arah Jongin yang entah sejak kapan, menopang dagu pada rangka jendelanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis padanya seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Seolah pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya telah menyakiti Sehun tanpa dirinya sadari. "Itu lagu ciptaanmu? Sejak kapan kau bisa membuat lagu?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun menatapnya datar, enggan untuk memberikan senyumnya. "Entah sejak kapan. Ini tugas terakhirku sebelum lulus."

Jongin mengangukkan kepalanya, masih memasang senyum yang selama ini Sehun rindukan. Senyuman yang hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya seorang. "Boleh aku mendengarnya?" pinta Jongin, menatap lurus pada dirinya.

Kali ini, giliran Sehun lah yang menganggukkan kepala. Dia memejamkan matanya, lantas mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

 _I can't control my feelings  
I can't control my thoughts  
I'm staring at the ceiling,  
Wondering how I got so cold_

 _You're completely off limits,  
For more reasons then just one  
But I can't stop  
_

 _You're aware of my existence,  
But you don't_ _know I'm here  
You're the center of attention,  
You control the atmosphere  
_

 _You're so busy being busy,  
I don't want to interfere  
But I can't stop_

Begitu Sehun membuka matanya, matanya bersitatap dengan Jongin. Mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca serta butiran air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Sehun menggigit pipinya dari dalam mulut, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia tahu mengapa ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam lagu ini. Ia tahu karena ia menciptakan lagu ini untuk Jongin.

Seseorang yang masih tetap dicintainya. Meskipun, cintanya itu salah dan orang itu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

Jongin mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa sebab yang Sehun ketahui. " _I love your song._ " puji Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk serta suara bergetar.

Dan saat itu, Sehun kembali nyaris berkata, _"And I love you, Kim Jongin."_

Namun, lagi-lagi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Tangan Sehun memegang ujung horden jendelanya dan menariknya secara perlahan. "Aku tahu." bisiknya, lantas menutup jendela kamarnya dengan horden tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam. Malam itu, Sehun kembali menangis dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Dua bulan kemudian, Sehun dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Pemuda itu mendapat kesempatan beasiswa disalah satu SMA terbaik di kotanya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda dengan Jongin. Dia tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan Jongin sejak malam itu. Namun, dua hari setelah kelulusannya, dia melihat selembar kertas ditempelkan pada kaca jendela kamar Jongin. Pada kertas tersebut tertulis sebuah pesan untuknya;

 _ **SELAMAT OH SEHUN! AKU TAHU KAU BISA! HUAA AKU SANGAT BANGGA DENGANMU! SEKALI LAGI, SELAMAT!**_

Dan saat itu, Sehun sangat ingin membalas pesan Jongin dengan tiga kata. Tiga kata yang seharusnya sudah dirinya katakana sejak dahulu. Namun, lagi-lagi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Memilih untuk kembali menutup horden jendelanya.

.

.

 _Four_

" _God,_ Sehun! Kau ini remaja yang sedang puber atau pohon?" gurau kakak perempuannya, yang hari itu sedang berkunjung dengan suami serta anak laki-lakinya yang baru berusia tiga tahun.

Sehun mendengus keras, lantas diam-diam memberikan jari tengah pada kakaknya. Wanita itu tertawa keras, membalas Sehun dengan tendangan pelan pada bokong adiknya. Sehun melotot ke arah kakaknya. Pemuda itu menggenggam kunci motor hendak pergi ke minimarket yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Ibunya menyuruh Sehun untuk membeli sebotol kecap asin.

Sehun menyalakan mesin motornya. Diam-diam, melirik ke arah jendela kamar Jongin yang tertutup rapat. Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kalinya dia bicara dengan Jongin. Mungkin, setahun yang lalu? Entahlah, Sehun mencoba untuk tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Ini sudah tahun kedua Sehun di SMA. Dan sejauh ini, Sehun cukup menikmati masa-masa SMA yang katanya bisa menjadi masa paling buruk atau paling menyenangkan dalam sejarha hidupnya. Oh Sehun tergolong sebagai anak populer di sekolahnya. Semua ini karena kecerdasan serta tampangnya yang memang tampan. Berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya, Sehun tidak pernah mencoba untuk memaksakan diri mengikuti lingkungannya. Ia selalu menjadi diri sendiri, sehingga mungkin itulah faktor lain yang membuat semua orang menyukainya.

Sehun memiliki kekasih baru bernama Junghwa. Gadis itu memang tidak seperti Soojung, yang kebetulan juga satu SMA dengannya. Junghwa lebih mengarah pada tipe gadis yang Sehun benci. Namun, anehnya ia tetap menerima gadis itu sebagai pacarnya. Soojung bilang kalau dirinya termakan oleh daya pikat Junghwa yang sangat.. seksual. Sehun berulang kali menyangkal tuduhan Soojung itu. Namun, berulang kali juga dia mengakuinya setiap Junghwa mulai mencium bibirnya dan tangannya mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam rok pendek gadis itu.

Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya. Karena dia hanya seorang remaja biasa yang sedang mengalami pubertas- dan yah, intinya disaat-saat seperti lebih sering hormonnya yang bertindak dibandingkan keinginannya sendiri.

Sehun keluar dari minimarket dengan kantong berisi kecap dan minuman soda. Dia kembali naik ke atas motornya dan cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Di tengah jalan, tidak begitu jauh dari daerah rumahnya, dia melihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan sendirian dalam keadaan.. mabuk?

Sehun segera memelankan motornya, mengikuti Jongin dari samping pemuda itu. "Jongin," panggilnya. Jongin segera menoleh ke arahnya dan benar saja, pemuda itu memang mabuk.

"Sehun!" pekik pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba saja, dia memeluk Sehun atau lebih tepatnya, menjatuhkan dirinya pada Sehun.

" _Goddamn it,_ Jongin! Jangan tidur di sini." Sehun berusaha menahan berat tubuh Jongin serta motornya.

Jongin tertawa pelan lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Tanpa Sehun menyuruhnya, Jongin langsung naik ke atas motor pemuda itu dan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Sehun yang terasa begitu nyaman – seperti rumah. Sehun menghela nafas sambil menyalakan mesin motornya. Namun, diam-diam dia menarik seulas senyum. Yang bahkan tidak mengendur sampai motornya berhenti di depan rumah Jongin.

"Orangtuamu ada di rumah?" tanyanya. Dengan mata terpejam serta masih memeluk dirinya erat, Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Ya, sudah. Nanti, aku akan ke rumah. Sekarang, kau cepat turun karena aku harus mengantarkan kecap untuk ibuku dulu."

Jongin menggeram, tidak mau. Dia masih ingin memeluk Sehun dan menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Sehun memutar matanya. Sifat keras kepala Jongin, yang dirinya sedikit rindukan, datang disaat yang tidak tepat. "Jongin, cepat turun." Sehun menaikkan suaranya.

Jongin yang belum pernah mendengar suara Sehun yang seperti ini – yang terdengar jauh lebih dewasa dan seperti bukan dirinya. Terpaksa menurut dan turun dari motor pemuda itu. Dia menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini." kata Jongin.

Sehun nyaris tertawa di depan muka Jongin. Seharusnya, dirinyalah yang berkata begitu pada Jongin. Sehun menghiraukan dirinya dan menyalakan mesin motor. "Kau menghiraukanku?!" bentak Jongin sambil menarik bahunya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam, kemudian melepaskan cengkraman pemuda itu pada bahunya. "Dan kau mabuk!"

"Memangnya itu urusanmu? Memangnya kau perduli? Orangtuaku saja tidak! Tidak ada yang perduli, kau tahu." Jongin terisak. Pemuda itu menatap ke atas langit malam, tidak sanggup melihat sorot mata Sehun yang berubah melembut. Dia seharusnya membenci Sehun. Dia seharusnya memaki Sehun. Dia seharusnya- "Aku bukan sepertimu. Yang pintar, mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru tanpa harus mencoba menjadi orang lain dan.. aku membencimu karena kamu.. kamu adalah kamu."

Sehun tahu apa yang akan dirinya lakukan selanjutnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar atau sesuatu yang malah membuat Jongin semakin _membencinya._ Namun, ia tidak perduli. Ia harus melakukannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin menganggap dirinya sempurna atau jauh lebihbaik darinya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Jongin selalu menjadi yang terbaik di antara mereka berdua. Sehun tidak perduli akan penilaian orang lain terhadap Jongin. Karena bagi Sehun, Jongin yang mabuk-mabukan atau diam-diam _bermain_ dengan wanita yang lebih tua, tetaplah Jongin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Sehingga, mudah bagi Sehun untuk menarik wajah pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Sehun tahu setelah dirinya membuka mata dan melepaskan Jongin darinya. Pemuda itu akan menjadi semakin membencinya. Ia tahu, makanya ia tidak mau membuka matanya dan terus merasakan bibir pemuda itu yang terasa seperti alkohol dan rokok.

Ketika, Jongin mendorong dirinya dan Sehun dapat merasakan setetes air mata yang menyatu dengan ciuman mereka. Sehun tahu kalau inilah saatnya dia berkata 'aku mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu'. Namun, sebelum dirinya sempat menggerakkan mulutnya. Jongin langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah pemuda itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir jatuh.

Dan malam itu, Sehun kembali merasakan patah hati untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

 _Five_

Di malam kelulusan Jongin, Sehun mendapati pemuda itu sedang duduk di anak tangga rumahnya. Kali ini, dalam keadaan sadar tanpa ada pengaruh alkohol sedikit pun. Sehun kembali memasukkan motornya ke dalam garasi. Padahal, awalnya dia berencana untuk mengajak Junghwa kencan malam ini.

Namun, seperti biasanya.. Sehun lebih memilih Jongin dari segala macam pilihan lainnya.

Dia menghampiri Jongin yang sedaritadi sudah melihatnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis pada. Mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok seorang Kim Jongin, yang selama ini berada di dalam mimpinya serta menjadi ilusi yang membuatnya tidak ingin tersadar. Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Mengikuti dirinya yang menatap lurus ke arah langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh hamparan bintang.

Mereka tidak bicara. Mereka tidak saling menatap. Namun, entah siapa yang memulai, tangan mereka mengait dan saling menggenggam erat. Sehun dapat mendengar deru nafas Jongin. Dia dapat merasakan permukaan kulit pemuda itu yang memang terasa kasar serta dingin. Ia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit wajah Jongin yang tidak akan pernah bisa semulus Soojung atau Junghwa. Jongin berbeda jauh dari mereka berdua. Karena Jongin adalah seorang laki-laki. Namun, itu tidak membuatnya berhenti.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun.

Jongin menoleh menatapnya, memberikan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Sehun semakin jatuh di dalam dosanya. "Apa?"

Sejenak, Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya. Tidak mampu menggerakkan bibir serta lidahnya. Namun, begitu ia melihat Jongin yang tidak pernah sedekat ini dengannya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia harus menggapainya. _Ia harus memilikinya._

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sehun, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Tidak ingin dari orang lain yang mendengar perkataannya, selain Jongin. Dan hanya Jongin.

Jongin memejakan matanya, menarik nafas, dan membukanya kembali. Ia menatap lurus pada mata Sehun, lantas berbisik dengan suara rendah. "Aku juga, Sehun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tangan mereka masih menggenggam erat. Jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menipis. Hingga, akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Menyatukan dua perasaan yang terlarang, namun terasa sangat benar.

Sehun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang namanya cinta. Namun, bersama Jongin, ia mulai memahaminya. Karena dulu sampai sekarang, rasa itu selalu ada.

Ia mencintai pemuda itu. Meskipun ia tahu, cintanya itu salah.

 _Namun, ia tidak bisa berhenti. Dan hanya bisa terjatuh semakin dalam._

* * *

Rin's note :

HUAAAAA AKU BEBERAPA KALI PENGEN NANGIS GARA-GARA NGETIK FANFIC INI.. mungkin efek dari lagu yang kudengerin, yang juga kuselipkan di fanfic ini.. judul lagunya adalah Wonder dinyanyikan oleh Lauren Aquilina.. lagunya emang nggak famous and juga nemunya secara nggak sengaja

Dan ohh, meskipun ff ini juga aku masukin ke project HIL.. bukan berarti aku stop nulis ff project ku yang satu lagi ya.. yang ONS tetap update rabu minggu depan..

Sooo, what do you think of this fanfic? Aku bikin masa remaja hunkai se-realistis mungkin dengan konflik-konflik yang sering kita temuin di kehidupan remaja (kayak aku) lol

p.s sebenarnya ini cuma ff iseng aku.. cuma hasilnya lumayan lah (pede amat lo)

p.s.s if u want to talk to me.. just contact me on my askfm or just PM me


End file.
